The Unexpected Gift
by kaityshowgirl
Summary: Castle and Beckett takes care of a child whose mother was murdered and has a case that is almost unsolvable. Please try it :)
1. Chapter 1

**. I couldn't get this story out of my head so I decided to share it. And I know it's not ****Christmas yet but hey I wish it was.**

* * *

And as the rain fell down over New York there were two pairs of footsteps scampering through it.

"Stop running Emily I just want to talk." The voice announced walking with a cool calm demeanor despite of the task that he had to fill.

The woman ran through the rainy streets of New York avoiding puddles as best as she could until she turned right into a dead end. She mentally cursed and hid beside a dumpster, snuggling to it as close as she possibly could.

His shadow was coming nearer and she closed her eyes as it fell over her.

"Please don't do this I have a daughter. I'm the only one she has." She begged.

The shadowy man pointed the gun.

"I'm sorry but you shouldn't have messed with the greater forces."

Then the gun went off twice.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Polka dots preschool, a woman waits patiently under a shed with one girl.

"Oh sweetie we're going to have to do something about your mother's constant lateness." She looked down at the girl who had hidden tears in her eyes. It wasn't the girl's fault.

"Come on sweetie let's go inside so you don't have to be out here in the cold. Your mother can find us there." The teacher said while placing a hand on the child's back and leading her inside.

She had a terrible feeling that her mother wasn't coming for her at all this time.

* * *

"Ugh there's nothing I hate more than rain during winter, it gets even colder." Castle wined hugging Kate from behind and kissed her neck affectionately as she brewed the hot chocolate.

Her phone rang and Kate looked at the caller ID then at Castle. "Well there are lots of other things that are worst than rainy winter days and its murder on rainy winter days, it hadn't snowed yet but the wind still felt like ice.

She turned around in his arms and allowed their lips to meet for a brief moment. "Looks like that hot chocolate is going to have to be a on the go. There goes my day off." She mumbled.

* * *

They arrived to the crime scene 15 minutes later and joined the group standing around Lanie while she examined the body.

"Hey guys what do you have?" Kate asked getting straight to the point. Her nose was starting to run and she knew for sure that her face was red.

Lanie started first. "Well the victim was shot twice in the chest by a nine millimeter and based on her body temperature I'll place the time of death around 1:00 this afternoon. I'll have more for you when I get her back to the lab." Kate nodded her head and turned to Ryan expectantly.

"Well we found the victim's purse and everything else except her cell phone is in here." Ryan said holding up a small black bag and a little black book in a zip lock pouch.

He handed Kate the purse to search for herself.

"It probably had a connection to the killer on it." Castle said.

"According to her ID the victim's name is Emily Small. Twenty four years old, we're running her name through the system right now to see if we can find out anything else about her."

He waited for her to respond but she ignored him and continued to look through the book.

"Says here that today she had Work, grocery shopping, Polka Dots Preschool and then Work again."

She recited looking at Castle who returned the look before saying.

"Polka Dots Preschool so either she knew someone there..."

"Or she has a child." Kate finished. "Ryan you and Esposito find out where she works. Castle and I'll go to the preschool.

* * *

They pulled up to a small old building with an almost damaged playground and a woman greeted them in front of the building.

"Hi can I help you?" She asked politely but still curious of there visit.

"I'm detective Beckett and this is Richard Castle. Do you know an Emily Small?"

The woman's face fell. "Yes I do. What happened?" She asked.

Kate bit her lip bracing herself for the hardest part of her job.

"She was murdered this afternoon."

Kate gave her a moment to compose herself before speaking again.

"I'm sorry to do this but how exactly do you know Mrs Small?"

"I'm...I'm Nicole, her daughter's preschool teacher." She paused "Oh no Maddie."

Kate placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Clam down Nicole. Where is she right now?" She asked.

"She's inside. I knew something wasn't right."

"How close were you to Emily?"

Nicole thought for a while before answering. "As close as I am to the rest of the kid's parents, she tends to keep her life close to the vest. All I know is that she's a single mother."

"Did you notice anything strange about her?" Kate questioned.

Nicole narrowed her eyes in thought.

"Actually yes, she is constantly late but I usually give her a break because she's a single mother but lately she started coming even later and then a few days ago she told me to make sure that Maddie never leaves with anyone but her and she looked pretty scared and serious when she said it."

Kate scribbled some notes on her note pad and turned to the door.

"Well that's it I'll have to take her daughter back to the precinct so we can find someone for her." Kate explained.

Nicole walked out a few minutes later with a small girl with one hand holding Nicole's and another clutching a My Little Pony backpack.

"Madison this is detective Beckett your mommy can't come for you so she's going to take you okay." The girl nodded her head obediently and stood next to Kate.

She had never seen a child with less joy in their eyes.

"Thank you Nicole I'll call if I need anything else." Kate said using her free hand to wave at the woman.

* * *

They walked back to the car and Kate buckled child into the back seat and Castle slipped the keys from Kate.

"What are you doing?" She asked frowning.

"You should sit in the back seat with her. It'll make her feel better."

"Why can't you do it?"

He shot a look at the girl who was tensely staring at Castle ready run. She hadn't noticed it before she slipped into the seat next to the girl.

"What's your name?" Kate asked she was pretty sure she already knew but she had to get her talking.

"Madison." She whispered.

"That's a very pretty name."

"Thank you."

She saw the lingering look in her eyes so Kate continued.

"How old are you?" Kate asked.

She raised four tiny fingers without looking directly at Kate.

"Why didn't my mommy come?" The two adults froze and looked at each other through the mirror.

"Well sweetheart," she paused to think of what she would say, she couldn't just tell a four year old her mother was murdered.

"Something happened and she just couldn't make it."

Maddie squeezed her backpack tighter.

"Did my mommy die? Because mommy said that sometimes God chooses someone to come to heaven so they could help the angels."

Kate let out a sigh of relief that she already knew.

"Yep that's what happened. Wait how did you know?"

"Mommy told me that God might pick her next."

The rest of the ride was silent while Kate thought about everything the girl had told her. Less than 10 minutes later the girl was fast asleep and Kate took out her phone and told her the situation.

* * *

She carried her up to the precinct carefully so she wouldn't wake up and after she tried and failed to place the girl on the break room couch, she just gestured to Ryan to come to her instead.

"What did you find?" She whispered.

"Well according to the computer the Emily has no family her parents died in an accident in 2006 and she was an only child, We're still checking for her place of employment and we have to look for where she was living . She was a victim of domestic abuse by Andrew Mason and was in and out of safe houses."

She smiled, this case would be easy. "Great where is he now."

"Well after she went into her third safe house Andrew was arrested for attempted murder and 2 years later he was beaten to death in prison."

Her smile dropped. "Madison said that her mother told her about her she would die, which means that she knew she was in danger but the question is how and what was she in?"

The door to Gate's office opened and she peeped out. "Beckett the social worker is here."

She wrestled the girl onto the couch until her body relaxed and sunk back into the couch, before going into Gate's office.

"Detective this is Mrs Johnson she's the social worker."

"Hi detective, I'm here for Madison."

Kate looked at her suspiciously.

"She's in the system twice she had an abusive father."

So that's why she tensed up so much around Castle.

"What's going to happen to her?"

"Well honestly detective I don't know all of the children homes are too full. I even have three at my house. She's probably going to have to stay in a shelter. You'd think the holidays would be easy for us but it isn't."

The thought of Maddie having to stay in a shelter full of all different kinds of people by herself scared her and she couldn't think of why she cared so much about her.

"I can take her until there's space in the home for her."

Gate's head flew up and Mrs Johnson's face lit up.

"That would be great detective." The social worker cheered.

Gate's looked at her.

"What?! Detective, how are you supposed to solve a case with a child?"

"The same way anyone else would." And then her voice lowered. "And Castle can help me."

"Thank you detective, but are you sure? It could take weeks even months before there's room for her."

Kate took a deep breath in before responding.

"I'll be fine. I would hate to lose Madison to the system. She can help us with information on the case."

"Great, then it's settled I'll bring the papers for you to sign tomorrow and as soon as there is space I'll let you know." Mrs Johnson explained.

She stepped out of the office and Castle stood up to meet her.

"What the hell did I just get myself into Castle?"

* * *

**I know this chapter was kind of boring and case related but next one will be more fun. Please leave a review or a suggestion any will do. Please let me know if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they had gotten home to Castle's loft Maddie was awake but silent and Kate and Castle had left her watching television while they prepared the room for the night.

"Castle I don't think I can do this I've never taken care of a child like this before."

"Kate you'll be fine she likes you." Castle said thinking back to how the girl always followed Kate and had a tight grip on her.

"Besides you're not in it alone I'm here for you. Always,"

They made the room as comfortable and as childish as possible. Castle had dug for some of Alexis's old toys and three pieces of clothes that were her size.

"We'll have to buy some stuff for her." He said looking at the few things on the bed.

"Castle let's not go too overboard."

"Why not? " He asked. "She is living here now."

"Because Castle she's not here forever." Kate argued.

"Yea but she could be here for months. You're like her foster parent."

She sighed he had won.

"Fine, Ryan and Esposito are looking for the apartment where they lived. Let's check out what's there first then tomorrow we can go shopping."

He smiled and she rolled her eyes and left him to finish the room.

* * *

"Maddie, are you hungry?" The nickname had slipped out so easily that she hadn't even noticed.

She nodded herself.

"What do you want to eat?"

The girl looked up at her with wide eyes making Kate conclude that she didn't often get the privilege often.

"You're letting me choose?"

"Yep, anything you want."

"Can we have pizza?"

Kate smiled at her and the girl returned it for a brief moment.

"Sure, what kind would you like?"

"Hawaiian please."

* * *

She ordered the pizza and they ate in silence and afterwards,Kate took Maddie for a bath. The gruesome scars on her back just scrawled Kate's skin, the girl had clearly had a tough life.

"You have a very pretty voice." Maddie said softly as Kate hummed the lyrics to a song she'd heard earlier.

"You sound like my mommy."

"Thank you." Kate said.

She sensed the girl wasn't finished so she didn't say anything else.

"Is Mr Castle ever mean to you?" She asked.

Kate filled the cup of water to wash the shampoo from her hair. She was actually glad that the conversation came up.

"No sweetie, I mean sometimes he may get angry or a little sad but he's never mean."

The girl played with some of the bubbles to avoid Kate's eyes.

"Does he ever hit you when he gets angry?"

Kate could tell that it was a very important question coming from her so she stopped and placed her full attention on the girl.

"Oh gosh no, Castle has never hit me or touched me in a bad way, he's a very nice person. You know he even has his own daughter that he treats like a queen."

Maddie looked up and visibly relaxed. "He does?"

Kate nodded her head glad that she had gotten through to her.

"Oh yea they love each other a lot and they're always laughing."

* * *

They dressed her in one of Castle's tee shirts that was entirely too big and fit her like a dress but it would have to do and by 8:30 she was out like a light and Kate quietly exited the room leaving a small crack to let in some light.

"Is she asleep?" Castle asked Kate when she walked in the room alone.

"Yep she's out." She paused for a moment. "When is Alexis coming home?"

Castle looked at her suspiciously. "She should be here by tomorrow night. Why?"

"I think it would be a good idea for Maddie to see you interacting with Alexis."

He gave her a smile. "Don't worry Kate. I'm going to win her over. I just have to increase my charm."

"Why does that worry me?"

"I don't know. It's going to work, you fell for it." He teased.

Kate pretended to look appalled at his accusation.

"After four years." She tried to burst his bubble.

"Come on you fell for me before that, we're engaged now you can tell me."

She stood up and rolled her eyes. "Oh no, we are not doing that again. I am going to bed."

He trailed behind her. "Good idea, I was thinking the same thing." He said wiggling his eyes suggestively.

"To sleep Castle, I'm not having sex with you with a minor in the house at least not tonight." His smile faltered but he still followed her and after a grand total of 43 minutes writing he fell asleep.

* * *

She couldn't sleep something about the case was bothering her and she couldn't pin point what. Maybe it was the fact that there were no leads yet or maybe it was the fact that the case reminded her of her mother's.

After 2 hours of twisting and turning with no sleep she got up to get the case file and to check on Maddie. She hadn't even reached the door when she heard a tiny sniffle.

"Maddie," She announced walking into the room only to see her huddled into a corner her body shaking as she cried.

Kate started to panic and for a second she thought about waking Castle.

Instead she picked her up and placed on her lap softly humming a song that Kate's mother had often sung to her as a child and soon her sobs had died down and her breathing calm and relaxed and she didn't try to pry the girls hands from around her neck and hair instead she laid both of them down and covered them with the blanket.

* * *

And that was how Castle found them the next morning with Maddie almost covering Kate with her body and a tight grip on her shirt.

The way she looked so natural with a child made Castle's stomach flutter.

He finally pried his eyes from the two sleeping persons and exited the room.

"Hey, is she up yet?" He smiled when Kate walked out into the Kitchen where he was making breakfast.

"No, she woke up last night crying for God knows how long, so she's probably going to be asleep for a while longer."

"That's what I figured when I woke up and found you sleeping in her room being used as a bed."

She took of bottle from the fridge. "So you're making your special chocolate chip pancakes."

"Well of course what better way to charm a four year old than with chocolate heaven?"

Kate couldn't help but smile at his excitement.

"Esposito said they found their apartment. The whole place was ransacked when they got there."

Castle hugged her for support.

"I fell like something about this case is wrong Rick and I don't know what it is."

"I'm sure that it's nothing Kate it just feels that way because you don't have any leads yet." He tightened his grip around her. He hoped the case wasn't like it seemed.

"Anyway," She called out pulling away from his hug slowly. "I'll go see if she's up and after breakfast I'm gonna take Maddie there so we can get some of her things."

Breakfast had been a bit better Maddie had spoken to Castle for a few minutes about her mother's special blueberry pancakes with marshmallow paste on top.

"My mommy promised me a special surprise for Christmas this year." She cheered excitedly.

Castle and Kate both shared a sad look with each other.

"Is she going to be finish helping the angels in time for Christmas?"

"No sweetie your mommy isn't going to be finished for a very long time."

The girl's face fell.

"But I'm sure she left it for you. We'll go check for it today okay."

The smile hadn't returned but she had stopped frowning.

Kate bit her lip. She had to find that surprise.

* * *

"Esposito we're here." Kate said walking through the door into an apartment as big as Castle's living room alone. Maddie slipped her hand from Kate's and ran further into the room.

"Did you find out anything about where her mother works?" She asked motioning to Castle to keep an eye on the girl wandering into the bed room.

"Exactly nothing, she has exactly no evidence of where she works and the most of the neighbours never even knew she lived here."

"Thanks Esposito." She sighed.

When Castle exited the room he had a duffle bag in his hand.

"Where's Maddie?" Kate asked.

"She's just sitting on the bed and I didn't know what else to do plus I figured she could use the time alone." He told her.

"It wasn't too hard to pack up and we definitely have to go get some things for her most of her and her mother's clothes are destroyed. Oh and I found this." He explained handing her the medium sized package.

"We'll go shopping an afternoon soon. You can put that stuff in the car Maddie and I'll be there in a minute." Kate said walking towards the bedroom.

Maddie was sitting on a bed with a necklace in her hand.

"Can I have this? It belonged to my mommy." She told Kate raising the heart shaped gold necklace.

"Of course you can, and look what your mommy left for you."

"It's my surprise she left it for me!"

She tore through the gift paper and raised the object up to Kate.

"It's just what I wanted."

She hugged the Rarity plushie to her chest.

And Kate smiled that at least one good thing happened since the whole thing started.

"Let's go Maddie, it's almost lunch time."

* * *

**Please review or leave a suggestion :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs Johnson had happily brought the papers for Kate to sign and she made sure Kate knew and accepted the terms of the arrangements of the situation and then she left. And just like that Kate had temporary custody of a child.

They had gotten home early that evening after yet another evening with no leads on the case and Maddie was awfully quiet she continued to have a tight grip around her plush toy and a few smaller items like her mother's lipstick and a necklace.

She was currently in the her room playing on her own while Castle made dinner and Kate had barely left the room for a few minutes to take a phone call. When there was a loud crash.

"Maddie!" Kate yelled running to the girl's room.

The bed sheets were pulled off the bed and her new toy as well as the lipstick and necklace were carelessly thrown aside while the 4 year old stood in the middle of the mess taking deep breaths and sobbing.

"Maddie, honey what's wrong?" She asked gently.

"Why did mommy leave me?" The tiny voice coming from her tear stained face brought tears to Kate's eyes.

Kate didn't know what to say so she just lifted the girl up and whispered.

"She didn't want to leave sweetie. I promise you she didn't."

* * *

Castle tried to give them time and when everything had calmed down he announced dinner, giving Kate a proud smile and leading them to a fully set table.

He had ended up being the one to lighten up the mood among the two girls by showing Maddie how to twirl spaghetti on a fork, which she thoroughly enjoyed and made a mess on herself with the tomato sauce as well as the dinner table and Kate just enjoyed seeing her warm up to Castle.

The door bell rang and Kate got it seeing that Maddie was now showing Castle how to make a smiley face with the spaghetti .

"Hi Alexis, how are you?" Kate greeted gesturing for the red head to come in.

"I'm fine and you?" Alexis answered.

She hated the awkwardness between them.

"I'm quite good actually. How was college this term?"

"It was challenging but I got through." Kate nodded her head in acceptance.

"So where's the Madison that has my dad smitten?" She asked.

"They're in the dining room having dinner."

She led Alexis to the place where Castle was just cleaning up the mess.

"Hello." She announced walking into the room and Castle immediately dropped the disinfectant wipe and pulled her into his arms.

"I missed you." He laughed lifting her into the air.

"Dad put me down." She tried not to laugh and failed miserably but he obeyed and placed her steadily onto the floor and she immediately made her way to the girl watching with great interest.

"Hi, you must be Madison." Alexis said gently stooping down to the girl's level.

"My dad told me you were here so I brought you this." She told the girl pulling a pink teddy bear from behind her back and holding it out to her.

Maddie looked to both Kate and Castle puzzled, almost like she was waiting for permission and when Kate gave her an assuring smile, she cautiously took the bear from her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're very welcomed." Alexis told her with a big grin.

* * *

She warmed up to Alexis about an hour later after she had told Maddie that her favorite Winx club character was Bloom under a fort they had made and they talked for a while until Kate came out.

"Well Maddie it's 8:00. It's time for a bath and then bed."

The girl obediently told Alexis and followed Kate and the last thing the college student heard was.

"I like her, she's nice."

"Are you Lexie's mommy?" Maddie asked as Kate gently massaged her scalp with the shampoo, she smiled at the nickname.

She froze and looked at the girl who returned the look with curiosity.

"Um, well no actually."

"Do you have a baby with Lexie's daddy?" Maddie questioned looking completely adorable.

"No."

"Why not?" she asked. My mommy said that when a boy and a girl love each other they make babies. She won't tell me how though."

Kate froze how did that conversation blow up so quickly and the snickers from outside of the bathroom went silent as Kate desperately looked for a way to change the topic.

"Well Alexis just left for a Christmas party at a friend's house." Castle announced his presence and gave Kate a smile and a wink which she returned with a gracious nod when Maddie got distracted and played with bubbles in the tub instead.

* * *

"Well that was an awkward conversation." Castle as Kate sat on the couch next to him after she had finished putting Maddie to bed.

"Yep,"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"You know we can make babies whenever you're ready." Castle told her suggestively but her body tensed and he took it as a sign to back off.

"So, found anything new on the case?"

She relaxed at the change of topic. "Um no not yet, we haven't even found out where she works."

"You know what would help with that?" Castle asked.

"No. What?"

"A good night's rest, come on you haven't had a slept well since this whole thing started."

He stood up and held her hand leading her to the bedroom.

* * *

It was 4am when Kate got called out for a lead on the case.

"What's going on?" Castle asked rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes.

"They just found a lead on where Maddie's mother works." She shivered as the icy cold air touched her skin.

And Castle got up after her.

"Castle you have to watch Maddie, remember?"

"I know, I was going to get you some coffee." His voice was filled with concern.

She came out of the room fully dressed and lifting her hair over her scarf, looking at the light seeping underneath Alexis's door.

"Will you be okay?" Castle asked pouring her coffee into a large travel cup.

She rolled her eyes at his over protectiveness. "The real question is will you be fine."

"I think Maddie and I will be okay, she's warming up to me plus Lexie's is here."

He followed her to the door, helped her into her jacket and kissed her.

"Be safe and keep me posted.

She gave him one last kiss. "Bye I love you."

Then she was already out the door before he could reply.

* * *

It didn't take long for Castle to get back to sleep he was exhausted too. He waited until he got the call from Kate saying that she had arrived then had fallen asleep in a deep slumber and the next thing he remembered was a small hand touching his.

It was Maddie.

He had over slept and based on how late it was she was probably up for at least an hour.

"Hey," He said groggily.

She gave him a small nervous smile and hugged the two stuffed toys closer.

"Are you hungry?" She nodded her head.

"How about we make Cartooned faced pancakes."

Maddie looked utterly excited and her nervous look was immediately replaced by a joyous one.

"Yes!"

He picked up his phone and followed her into the kitchen. He had two new messages from Kate both asking how things were going with Maddie and he looked down at the girl playing with the eggs and typed a response.

Things started off awkward as Maddie's fear of the male species made itself known she made sure that she kept her distance away from him until he handed her the whisk to mix the batter and some landed on Castle which of course he turned into a food fight.

He had spent the day with Maddie as a princess, a model and as a new fan of Dora and My little pony, but there was no other way he would've rather spent his day, but charming the new person that had easily became one of the most important people in his life.

* * *

So when they showed up at the precinct later in the evening Kate was absolutely surprised to see Castle and Maddie walking into the precinct each one with a happy expression.

"Hey, you guys ready to go?" She asked as they walked up to her desk?

"Whenever you are Kate, but almost all the awesome toy and clothing stores close by six."

She picked up her coat and followed them to the elevator.

"We are not going overboard okay guys?" She warned.

Unfortunately she forgot how shopping with Richard Castle was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Right so here's another chapter I hope you enjoy and please comment and suggestions are noted.**

* * *

"Okay guys I think this is enough." Kate said referring to the ten bags full in Castle's hands and the two in her hands.

"Two more shops please Kate." He begged. "Besides Alexis said she's close by and she'll meet us there so we can all go to dinner."

Kate looked down at Maddie and back up to Castle who had just coached the girl how to do the puppy eyes and sighed.

"Fine! But only two more stores." She relented even though she knew that if they used that look again she would probably allow 100 more stores.

* * *

She never meant to let the shopping go so far but there were so many cute things for children and it didn't help that Maddie looked the happiest they had ever seen her.

At first she was quiet, unsure about what was happening and afraid of the large crowd bustling through the mall Christmas shopping. And she made sure that she had a tight grip on Kate. But by the time they had hit the first toy store and she immediately got excited and started talking and soon she and Castle had a large selection of toys and that was just the first store.

"Look Kate." Castle cheered showing her a purple jacket that very much resembled the types that Kate usually wore to work.

She smiled at him as he put the jacket as well as to other styles like it into the cart to join yet another pair of snow boots as well as a pick zebra striped tutu.

"Castle she already has like four pairs of snow boot and she'll out grow them all by next winter." She scolded.

"But these winter barely started and plus these ones light up." He said showing her the picture on the box.

Kate rolled her eyes but allowed him to keep them as he started walking to another isle with Maddie happily holding his hand.

* * *

When they finally reached the cashier, she cringed when she saw the total but he gave her a charming smile before swiping his card and the heavy head of the sleepy girl resting on her leg distracted her as she picked her up.

"Don't worry as soon as Alexis get's here we'll have dinner then we'll go home."

"You guys are the best family that has come in here all day. Almost all the others had screaming kids running around or just greedy kids but yours is just perfect." The young cashier said giving them a large smile.

And Castle answered before Kate could, just like he did all the other times.

"Thank you."

"And for the first time for the day I am glad to do this." She reached under the table and held out a candy cane, which of course Maddie looked to Kate for permission before accepting with a soft thank you and burying her face into Kate's neck shyly.

Alexis came less than fifteen minutes later when Maddie was fast asleep in Kate's arm.

"I come too late." Should we still go out for dinner? Alexis asked looking at the sleeping girl.

"No it's fine sweetheart, we have to wake her up anyway. She can't go to sleep hungry or else she'll wake up with a headache.

"Um I invited grams for dinner tomorrow she's really excited to meet Maddie. I hope it's not a problem." She said suddenly remembering that Maddie still had a slight Anxiety of strangers, and her grandmother's boldness wouldn't help.

"Its fine Alexis she has to meet her eventually. I should even invite my dad over sometime soon too." Kate assured her.

Luckily they didn't have to wake Maddie, at some point during the drive she heard Alexis's voice and got up to tell her about all of the cool things she got.

* * *

Needless to say by the time they got home she was twice as sleepy and Kate barely slipped her into a night gown before Maddie fell into a deep sleep.

And Alexis excused herself to go to bed leaving Kate and Castle alone.

Castle used the opportunity to question her. She hadn't been herself since she went to work.

"So did you find out where Maddie's mom worked?"

She nodded her head and continued to stare at the television.  
"Yes actually she's a hair dresser, which in no way helps us with the case. According to everyone working there she was a quiet person who did her job and then left."

They stayed in silence and she laid her head on his chest and he started to play with her hair.

"What times did she go to work?" He asked.

She closed her eyes as she tried to remember. "From 8am to 2pm."

"Humph,"

Kate sat up and looked at him, he the look in his eyes that told her he didn't think something was right.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just that Emily's book said work, grocery shopping, polka dots and then work."

She looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"Her shift ends at two and then she goes to pick up Maddie whose preschool ends at one." He explained.

"Yea that's why she was always late for Maddie." Kate told him not understanding his point.

"Right but if her shift ends at two and she picks up Maddie afterwards and the book said she had to work after she picked up Maddie."

She finally gets what he was trying to say. "And she doesn't work another shift at the hair dresser, which means she has another job."

"Yea but what is it I mean the woman was practically a loner how are we supposed to find out where else she works."

Kate pulled out her cell phone.

"Yea but at if she left again at least the doorman would have seen her and she doesn't have a car so if we're lucky maybe she took a cab."

* * *

Kate finally decided to go to bed it was a little after one. She went through the case a few more times and Castle allowed her to because he understood why she was pushing herself harder than usual.

She made sure the doors were locked and made her normal check on Maddie.

She was curled on the edge of her bed looking extremely uncomfortable and wide awake. Kate came in and immediately realised the problem when she say the wet spot in the middle of the bed.

Maddie closed her eyes and started to tremble like if she was bracing herself for something, which made Kate realise that maybe she did remember her abuse to some extent.

Kate placed a hand on her shoulder and she slowly opened her eyes. "How about, we change your clothes and your sheets."

The girl nodded her head and followed Kate as she took out a fresh pair of pajamas as well as sheets and then Kate made sure that Maddie had fallen asleep before going to her room and doing the same. It was well after two when she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Kate woke up after she realized that the other half of the bed was empty, which was strange. Usually Castle was the late riser then she turned to the clock and frowned 9:30.

She quickly got up and followed the laughter coming from Maddie's room where she and Castle were packing away the things they bought the day before still clad in their pajamas.

"Hey." He greeted.

She ran a hand through her hair. "Why didn't you wake me up? Now I'm late for work."

Her voice wasn't angry just slightly annoyed.

"I tried but you were out cold, but don't worry Ryan and Esposito said they would come by later and keep you up to date."

She frowned at the idea of not going to work but the moment Maddie looked up at her and gave her a huge grin she changed he mind.

"Look I'm a tiger." She told Kate doing a roar and then turning back to Castle to see if she had done it correctly.

He smiled and gave her two thumbs up.

Kate pretended to be scared and Maddie laughed and took of the mask.

"It's just me." She giggled.

Castle and Kate shared a look and Kate sat down on the floor next to them and picked up a pink shirt folded it and placed in the drawer that castle had assigned for them.

* * *

They were finished by lunch and they all took a shower and changed out of their sleeping wear. The two adults could help but smile when they saw Maddie's smile after she had put on her new clothes and Kate put her hair up into two pony tails and helped her to put on a pair of fluffy purple socks.

She had never had such nice and comfortable things before.

Castle made them all ham sandwiches and he had just poured some juice in a Sippy cup for Maddie when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Kate announced heading to the door.

She opened it and invited Ryan and Esposito in.

"Hey guys."

They returned her greeting and when Castle joined them Ryan decided to start.

"Well we spoke to the door man and he said he usually saw her leave around ten every Tuesday and Friday night."

"Did she ever take a cab?" Kate asked.

"No usually someone in a black car came for her." Her face fell. "But then last week she asked him to call a cab for her." Esposito explained.

"We went to the cab company and they told us they would have the cab driver that took her to where ever she was going to call us so we should know by tomorrow." Ryan added.

And they spoke for a few more minutes and then Ryan and Esposito headed back to the precinct.

"You see Kate I told you something would come up." Castle said with a smile.

She returned his smile and headed back to the kitchen.

After Ryan and Esposito called her with the information, they should be able to get somewhere in the case.

Or maybe it would be the beginning of a disaster.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long but I just started school again and I finally found free time today and decided to update plus I needed something to take my mind off of the castle premier. One more day people :P**

**On to the new chapter hope you enjoy, and thanks for all of the comments and alerts.**

* * *

It was around five that same day when there was a knock on the door and Alexis left her spot where she and Maddie were playing Winx club with her new dolls and left to open the door.

"Oh hello Alexis darling it's been such a long time since I've last seen you." She exclaimed in her usual dramatic voice.

The loud volume of her voice startled Maddie and she scrambled to get to Kate before hiding behind her legs.

"Mother must you be so loud?" Castle asked walking to greet his mother and flashing a look at Maddie as a reminder.

She scrunched up her face at her mistake and immediately lowered her voice.

"Sorry kiddo I'm beginning to reach that age now."

"Beginning?" Castle teased.

Martha waved him off and moved over to Kate.

"Oh Katherine darling please set a date so I can start planning the wedding." She said hugging the stunned brunette and kissing both her cheeks.

"And you must be the Madison I've heard so much about. Oh you're so adorable!" She exclaimed again causing Maddie to hide herself further behind Kate.

She stepped away exposing the scared child, but she made sure to keep a small grip on her.

"I'm Martha, Richard's mother but you can call me grams. Even though I in no way look like if I am a grandmother."

Maddie gave out a small giggle while Castle just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," He said changing the topic. "Who's hungry I think dinner's just about ready."

"Me!" Maddie exclaimed jumping up and down much to Everyone's surprise and they all laughed including Maddie who couldn't understand what was so funny.

* * *

Dinner went great Maddie eventually started warming up to Martha and had even already developed a new sense of her dramatic attitude, and by the time it was Maddie's bed time she, Martha and Alexis were acting out a scene to the show on the television.

"Maddie it's time for bed, say goodnight to grams and Lexie." Kate announced, and the girl gave a dramatic sigh but said goodnight and ran after Kate.

Martha couldn't help but eavesdrop on the interaction between the people living in the house, they had fallen into a new routine of taking care of a four year old with ease especially Kate. She had never had any experience with younger children or any for that matter she was an only child and she never really babysat and Martha had wondered if she could even handle being a mother especially with her choice of career, but looking on now she could seeing her reading to Maddie she knew that she was already a mother.

"Eavesdropping mother?"

She jumped at his voice and turned to face him.

"No if you must know I was ..."

She couldn't answer and he gave her a knowing nod and smile.

"Let's go Maddie's almost asleep."

Martha looked reluctant, interested to see the rest of the interaction.

"Unless you have an explanation for why you're spying."

"I'm not spying." But she followed him into the living room and sat next to Alexis on the couch."

"Well you all seem very domestic here." Martha started.

"What are we talking about?" Alexis asked taking her eyes off of the new episode of pretty little liars.

"Well we're talking about your father, Katherine and our new guest."

Alexis nodded her head in agreement. "It's a good thing though, at first I was sceptical but now I know for sure."

She turned her gaze back to the show but neither Martha nor Castle would let her off the hook so easily.

"Know what?" Martha asked.

She sighed and looked again. "Before I wasn't sure if I approved of this whole relationship thing but now seeing her with Maddie it makes me ship this thing between them and if I wanted any one to give me a little brother or sister, I'd want it to be her.

* * *

The grin on Castle's face was huge until he heard the light came off and he quickly shushed them, before Kate walked in.

"Well I'm off I have a party to attend." Martha gave them both a wicked wink and Castle squirmed.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He advised.

She slipped on her winter boots and tightened her scarf. "That leaves a hell of a lot to do, doesn't it?" Then she was out of the apartment leaving him stunned.

"Yea that reminds me. I'm gonna go Skype with Kelly." Alexis excused herself to leave.

* * *

"You know I was thinking." Kate started taking off her robe and joining him on the bed, he looked up at her waiting for her to continue.

"Martha was right..."

"OH God, what did she say?" He asked slightly nervous.

"Nothing I was talking about us getting married."

His shoulders tensed up and he almost looked like he was going to cry. "What's wrong...?"

She quickly cut him off. "Castle everything's fine." She assured him. "I was just saying that when this whole thing is over we could set a date and start planning the wedding."

He let out a relived breath and smiled.

"Really?"

"Yea, I mean what are we waiting for?" She smiled.

He kissed her long and deep and she didn't stop him even when he grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted her top off. Alexis knew how to knock and Maddie had a long and exciting day, she'd be out for the night. So right now she would allow him to indulge in his excitement.

* * *

It was 5:32 am when Kate's phone started ringing she woke up and wrapped the sheet around her.

"Beckett," she grumbled untangling Castle's arms from her waist.

"Sorry for calling you so early detective but it's an emergency." She recognized the voice as Gates.

Kate immediately hopped out of the bed and Castle opened his eyes.

"What?!" She exclaimed. Her eyes filled with fear.

Castle sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Yes sir I'll be there soon." She ended off the phone call.

"What's going on?" He asked worriedly.

Kate raised her head revealing her ghostly white face, and she barely opened her mouth to say.

"They're after Maddie."

* * *

**Please, please leave a comment and suggestions are noted.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the long wait I was in hospital for two weeks, but then I had to update my other story first.**

* * *

Kate slipped on the thick pink stockings, a sweater and the Beckett like jacket on the visibly annoyed 4 year old. But she understood it wasn't even 5:30am yet and she had been removed from her bed and exposed to the freezing wind. She couldn't risk leaving Maddie at the loft especially not when she was the target.

She just removed the hair tie and loosened the braid before allowing her to lie back down while she got ready.

"Kate calm down." Castle said as she nervously fidgeted with Maddie's back pack.

"How can I calm down Castle they're after her."

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yea but it'll be okay she's with a police."

"What if I let her down," Kate barely whispered.

"Katherine Beckett you are one of New York's best God dammed cops you are not going to let her down." He argued.

Castle gently took the back pack and gestured for her to take some time which she gladly did leaving him to finish prepping.

* * *

It was 6:18am when they arrived at the precinct. Maddie was fast asleep and Kate left her in the break room on the couch and went to where Gates was consoling a crying woman.

"Nicole?!" She exclaimed as she walked closer to the shaking body.

"Oh gosh, Detective Beckett is Maddie okay, I didn't say anything." She cried.

Kate took a seat in front of her. "She's fine but I need you to tell me what happened."

The young woman nodded and took a deep breath.

"Two guys broke into the preschool this morning looking for information on Maddie, they must have thought Maddie still attended Polka Dots, but I don't keep the files there I have them in a safe at my house so when they didn't find anything there they broke into my house..."

"While you were there?" Kate asked cutting her off mid sentence.

"I was asleep and I heard a noise so I got up. They had guns and kept asking me where Madison Small was, I told them I didn't know and that she didn't come to preschool anymore and then they left."

Kate sighed and scribbled some words onto her notepad.

"I didn't say anything else though. They have no idea that she's with the police."

"It's okay Nicole thank you."

One hour later Castle exited the break room with a perky four year old to see Kate and the boys who couldn't have been there for very long hard at work scanning each paper with a fine toothed comb.

"Hey look who's up." He announced.

Kate looked up the vein in her head more pronounced than usual.

"Hey Maddie," The girl excitedly ran over to Kate and rested her head on her shoulder.

She stood up lifting the girl. "Let's move this in the conference room guys."

They all looked at her confused and she rolled her eyes at their delayed response.

"So our visitor doesn't get in the way."

* * *

Five hours later and no leads Kate outwardly groaned holding her head in her hands.

"It's almost like they're two steps ahead of us." Esposito muttered.

Ryan ran his fingers through his hair"Well they didn't know that Maddie doesn't go to Polka Dots anymore so they're not too far ahead."

"But why would they want Maddie?" Kate said voicing her thoughts.

Castle stayed silent for a while contemplating on what he thought could be a clue.

"Maybe she knows something that could ruin their cover."

"So your're saying we should..." She lowered her voice looking over to the girl playing in the corner of the room with dolls. "Question Maddie?"

"Not question but it wouldn't hurt to ask right now any information is good information."

"Castle's right it's the only way they could be after her." Esposito added.

Kate sat back into her seat and slowly surrendered.

"You guys are right I'll ask her tonight."

The room became silent again.

"And on that note I think it's time for lunch." Castle suggested, looking at everyone's frustrated faces.

"I'll go get lunch for everyone."

Maddie skipped over to him and held his had ready to go on what had become a normal routine for her. Kate gave him a disapproving glare and he gently squeezed the girls hand and bent down to her level.

"Not today Maddie you're staying here." He told here.

She narrowed her eyes but slowly trotted next to Kate and Castle sighed and reluctantly left the precinct to get lunch for the busy detectives.

* * *

And soon lunch passed then dinner came and they were still no leads and it was 8:00pm when Castle noted the time.

"Woah it's 8 o'clock already, almost Maddie's bedtime. He said to Kate whose head was buried in the case files and completely ignoring him.

"Kate!"

"What Rick?!"

"I was jut telling you that it's almost Maddie's bedtime."

"Well I can't just leave I don't have anything that is going to protect her, I won't leave not until I've found something." Kate argued.

"You're no good if you're all burned out and right now that's how everyone here is." He calmly told her pointing to the the two men looking like zombies in front of their computers.

"There's protective details all around the loft. Maddie'll be fine for one night you'll go home get some rest and come back with better perceptive on everything."

She sighed and put the case files back into their respected folders and turned off her desk light.

"Alright guys lets pack up and ship out."

The two men let out a sigh of relief and she could have sworn she heard one of them say thank you Castle.

* * *

"And they lived happily ever after." Kate said as she closed beauty and the beast the book that had somehow become Maddie's favorite bedtime story.

The girl was still awake which was what Kate had expected after their usual bedtime routine had been interrupted.

"Maddie did anything strange happen before your mommy went to help the angels?"

She could tell that the girl was thinking very hard about her question.

"My mommy was on her phone a lot."

Kate smiled. "Oh really with who?"

"She wouldn't tell me she said it was her secret friend."

The smile fell slightly as Maddie yawned.

"It's time to close those eyes and count the sheep little one." She said kissing her nose causing the girl to giggle.

"You said mommy isn't coming back for a really long time right?"

Kate paused skeptically. "Right."

"So are you my new mommy?" She asked and the confused face she made would have made Kate smile if she wasn't so stunned.

"Um that would be your decision."

"OH." She said like if Kate had just solved an extra hard equation for her.

Her eye lids were starting to droop and Kate whispered good night.

* * *

Later that night she settled herself into the bed beside Castle.

"She asked if I was her new mother."

"Oh, she's probably just confused."He stated.

"It's not about that Rick it's about the fact that I want to be her mother and I'm so attached to her. What's going to happen when it's time for her to go?"

Should he suggest adopting her yet? Was she ready? His thoughts was interrupted by Kate answering her phone.

"That was Velazquez. The taxi service called they know the address where Emily was dropped off. We may have a lead.

* * *

**Please comment and review.**


End file.
